This project was carried out to justify the need for a randomized clinical trial of umbilical artery catheter placement. Dr. Joan Richardson at the University of Texas Medical Branch reviewed two years worth of cases of intraventricular hemorrhage (IVH) in infants weighing less than 1500 grams and controls matched to the cases by birth weight and date of birth. The prevalence of high catheters in infants with intraventricular hemorrhage was 3 times higher than in controls suggesting an association between high catheters and IVH.